1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures and more particularly to a weapon attachment for toy figures.
2. Background Art
Weapon attachments or features for toy action figures are old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,472 discloses a pistol raising figure while the toy figure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,075 has a pistol that actually fires a cap. There remains, however, a need for additional toy figures or attachments for toy figures, that can simulate the firing of a weapon.